Save the Last Dance for Me
by AvatarTwilightObsession
Summary: Songfic to Michael Bublé's Save the Last Dance for Me. Edward always gets the last dance...AH, Edward and Bella. R&R!


**Just a little song fic i thought of when I listened to this song. I hope you like! **

**DISCLAIMER - The song is by Michael Bublé and Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**:D

* * *

**

_You can dance every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile every smile for the man  
Who held your hand 'neath the pale moon light  
_

Whenever Bella and I go to parties together, we always end up separated. Don't ask me how or why, I don't know the answer to either, but it always happens.

"See you soon?" she'll say, as some work colleague or friend of mine drags me off towards the bar and her friends tow her towards a table, and I'll smile and nod, throwing her a quick kiss, knowing it'll be the last for a while.

_But don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling save the last dance for me  
_

I always watch her, wherever I am. Keeping an eye on her sometimes, making sure she's happy...other times just admiring, or simply watching her fondly. She'll laugh, the same glass of champagne clutched in her hand the whole night (she never drinks more than one), her friends around her – my sister included – laughing with her. More often than not they'll go out and dance, and others – male others - will join them. Bella'll throw me a little wave as she twirls, catching my eye for a second before someone distracts her.

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparkling wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
And don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling save the last dance for me  
_

Then I'll get up, leaving whoever I'm with after a while – don't worry, I'm not that antisocial, I do talk to them properly most of the time – and I'll skirt the dance floor, watching her, and she'll spot me, and send me one of her beautiful smiles. She'll be dancing with someone, and they'll look at me too, always wondering who I am, she tells me.

_Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch?  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much  
_

I don't intend to leave her to the mercy of the many men who desire her, so I always make sure, when I have a few free moments, to brush past her, catching her hand and squeezing it, whispering in her ear, "Remember me?" I can't resist it; it's my way of making sure she's still mine.

She'll giggle quickly, turning towards me and throwing her arms about my neck, "How could I forget?" she'll say, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss me.

Then someone will call my name, and I'll have to leave her again, promising her, "I'll see you before the music ends."

_You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me_

The night will be winding down, and she'll have stopped dancing, sitting at a table with someone, talking quietly. Alice will be sitting beside her, turned away, talking to Jasper, and Rosalie on her other side, with one of her many conquests. I'll glance away from my friend for a second, watching her talk, and she'll look at me again, our eyes locking for a second before we both turn back to our company.

_Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparkling wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
_

Then, as the dance floor is nearly empty, I'll stand and go over to her, finally escaping a boss or a certain friend. I'll claim her attention, leaning down and kissing her cheek, sometimes sending a pointed glare towards the guy who I'm sure has been working up the courage to ask her home, "You coming?" I'll say, tilting my head sideways, and she'll nod, her face shining.

_And don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling save the last dance for me  
_

She never gives anyone the same smile when she dances with them as she gives me. She saves them specially, the little smiles I know she reserves for me, her mouth twitching up at both sides and her cheeks creasing a little. That's when I always lean down and kiss her, pulling her close to me – she knows what that smile does to me.

_So don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, save the last dance for me  
Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me?  
Oh make a promise that you'll save the last dance for me._

Then, after it's over and we're back home again, she'll pull the covers up over her, stretching out her legs and letting me wrap her arms around her, "I hardly saw you tonight," she'll sigh.

"I know," I'll reply, "but, you know, forever is a pretty long time to get to see me."

"Forever?" she'll grin, catching my eyes with hers, "That's definitely not long enough."

_Save the last dance, the very last dance for me

* * *

_**Reviews? Please, tell me if you liked it! And do listen to the song, it's really good.**

**Love, ATO xxxx  
**


End file.
